Cervix carcinoma is the third most common cancer among women worldwide. Approximately, 80% of all cervical malignancies are histologically squamous cell carcinomas. Experimental and epidemiologic data suggest that certain subtypes of human papilloma virus play an etiologic role in the development of cervical carcinoma by transforming epithelial cells into precancerous cells. The precancerous lesions may be defined as mild, moderate and severe dysplasia or carcinoma in situ. Studies have suggested that cancers in situ, when left untreated, can progress into invasive cancer after a varying period of time, up to several years. Despite intensive research during recent years, there is no available method to convenient and effectively treat women with cervical carcinoma without exposing the woman to expensive and invasive surgery.
Today there are at least three surgical or semi-surgical methods for removing affected cells in use. If possible the dysplastic cells are removed by either burning them off with a laser or by freezing them. In more severe cases traditional surgery is performed. In the latter case, a so called conicing is performed, where a cone of tissue is removed. The base of the cone is situated at the end of the cervix and the top of the cone is placed at a distance up the cervical canal. The conicing, due to the widening of the cervical canal and the weakening of the surrounding muscles, can cause secondary effects, such as chronic cervix insufficiency, bleeding, disordered menstruation period, and infertility.
The methods of freezing and burning are also surgical in that cells are actually mechanically removed. Since they are mainly used at an earlier state than the cutting surgery the amount of tissue removed is substantially less. However, a treatment having a surgical character is always accompanied by risks that do not exist in non-surgical treatments.